


Misunderstandings Aren't All Bad

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: It was a slip of the tongue, but Rin can't deny it had the best results.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Kudos: 24





	Misunderstandings Aren't All Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Rin disliked having to go to most of these events. Loathed it even. 

The fake smiles, scheming politicians, old and more _important_ \- as they liked to remind her - magus family representatives, and sycophantic fools all around the rooms. It could last an hour on a ice day due to some research that was time sensitive and, therefore, an acceptable excuse. Sadly, not one that can be used often unless you wanted an image of carelessness when these meetings were normally scheduled months ahead of time. However, one could get away with it if there was only two weeks, or less, notice.

Rin lived for the times she could use that excuse.

Kirei couldn't handle these event. As a matter of fact Rin was sure he would bungle it worse than her money. Rin as the family head had to represent her family anyway. 

Rin could tell you she was tired of them the first gathering in.

It was why this time Rin ended up bringing her friend Hakuno with her this time. As much as she really did not want to be here. She wanted SANE company to return to after hearing another ' _My if you married into my family this...._ ' from one of them she would probably kill them all. 

"I have the right to sleep on the couch." Hakuno had been up late helping Rin with her finances once more.

"After the meeting." Rin could concede this to her, but she had to be awake for her sane company now. Even if Rin knew she had to talk to the rest of the people in the room at least once.

"Be warned I will answer as bluntly and honestly as my tired mind wants, Rin."

"By all means." Rin could use the entertainment.

And entertainment she had.

.

* * *

.

"My family is responsible for-"

"I don't mean to be rude, but I asked you when the food would come. Not to hear why your family deserved to rule over Greece."

.

* * *

.

"-and that is why it is beneficial to marry into the-"

"I reject. I need a new refrigerator more than I need a husband."

.

* * *

.

Rin was entertained just how much a sleep deprived Hakuno didn't care how she responded. Her usual inner commentary that she withheld until she knew you spilling out without care. Rin was willing to concede it was the best official gathering in her city ever. She expected it to be as amusing the entire night. The gaudy man in leopard print approaching her friend was looking ready to volunteer for Rin's next entertainment.

"I hear the great fools who dedicate themselves to finding the most boring prize have been attempting to tempt you to with petty things as the night swallows the sun." His grin was truly cold in his amusement. Rin was unsure if he was about to add a threat, or just come to mock the rest of the idiots in the building. Rin could appreciate the latter, and prepared herself to jump in if it was the former.

"They did all sound boring, and none of them asked what I wanted." Hakuno was, of course, fearless in telling him exactly on her mind. She may have even relaxed to Rin's perception.

"And what is it that you wish for? Truly want." Was ... was he starting to pose a little as he talked to her friend?

"Cuddles." Hakuno deadpanned. The delighted laugh that filled the room grew to block out the rest of all sound. Clearly he found Hakuno just as entertaining as Rin had tonight. Her friend not leaving her even though she did want to in fact sleep and cuddle up with a body pillow or stiffed toy.

"And your... friend?" The man turned his eyes to her, more likely ready to pay little heed to what she wanted before turning back to Hakuno.

"Cu-" Rin cut herself off. She was not admitting that she thought the idea of cuddles and sleep sounded heavenly right now. She was NOT.

"Oh?" The raised eyebrow and smirk on his face did not make Rin feel safe. "It appears Mutt, you are actually wanted."

He... spoke not to her, but the person behind her?

A warm hand on her shoulder and a cheery voice in her ear, "Happy to help you lass. Now what can Cu help you with today?"

The actual happy look from him made Rin answer the most honest she had all night to a person not Hakuno. He looked _honest_. "Stay with me."

.

* * *

.

"Are you telling me that tonight you and your friend finally found yourselves a boyfriend for a stable relationship? I never thought I would see the day, Rin."

"SHUT UP, KIREI!"


End file.
